


Slow dancing in a burning room

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Doppelganger, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Elena/Katherine/Stefan; Spoiler 5x11]<br/>Forse il destino dei doppelgänger è continuare a cadere per sempre, cristallizzati in quel momento senza fine prima dell'impatto, incapaci di morire davvero. Sospesi per l'eternità in quel limbo senza colore, legati alla vita da un filo rosso che parte dalle dita intrecciate di Silas ed Amara e si dipana poi attraverso i secoli e verso la fine dei tempi, verso gli ultimi di loro che porteranno avanti quella maledizione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow dancing in a burning room

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il pornfest #7 @ fanfic_italia, prompt “Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, human!Katherine, vampire!Elena” e per il COWT #4 @ maridichallenge prompt “Slow dancing in a burning room by John Mayer” (che è anche il titolo because of reasons)

«We're going down,  
And you can see it too.  
We're going down,  
And you know that we're doomed.  
My dear,  
We're slow dancing in a burning room» 

 

 

Cade.

Giù e giù e giù e poi ancora più a fondo. È una discesa senza fine che le paralizza il corpo e la mente, lasciandola inerme ed indifesa come poche volte si è sentita in vita sua. Ogni suo muscolo è contratto nell'attesa di uno schianto che sembra non dover arrivare mai, ma che pure dovrà arrivare prima o poi, i suoi occhi sono spalancati nel vuoto e le sue labbra socchiuse in un ultimo respiro che dura da tanto, tanto tempo.

Katherine cade, e cade anche tutto ciò che c'è intorno a lei: cade il cielo, cade la luna e cadono le stelle. La notte diventa buio, il buio diventa nulla, e in quel nulla lei continua a sprofondare senza nemmeno la forza di gridare.

Ma nel nulla c'è nascosto un rumore segreto, un ticchettio lento, profondo e lontano. Il ticchettio di un grande orologio.

_La torre di Mystic Falls_ , realizza Katherine. È un pensiero semplice, eppure deve sforzarsi moltissimo per metterlo insieme. Pensare è difficile. Ricordare lo è ancora di più. Ci prova di nuovo, aggrappandosi con tutta la forza possibile a quel battito lieve.

C'è la torre dell'orologio di Mystic Falls e lei sta cadendo e le due cose insieme hanno un senso, o almeno ce l'avevano nel passato.

_Stefan_ , è la parola che le suggerisce la sua mente.

_Stefan, Stefan, Stefan._

_Alla fine della caduta c'è Stefan._

E Katherine sorride mentre continua a cadere.

~*~

_Lo osservò camminare sotto la pioggia, dritto e sicuro in mezzo alla folla, visibilmente meno infastidito dal temporale rispetto alle persone che gli stavano intorno._

_Con il cappuccio tirato sulla testa, la giacca slacciata e i jeans scuri bagnati fin quasi al ginocchio, agli occhi della gente non sembrava altro che un volto tra tanti volti. Ma non ai suoi, ovviamente._

_Stefan affrettò di poco il passo, superando un paio di vecchine dall'andatura lenta e, da quel che lei poteva sentire, una colorita riserva di insulti da rivolgere indifferentemente al tempo, alle pozzanghere, agli automobilisti e al resto del mondo._

_Nel passar loro davanti, Stefan si prodigò in un sorriso educato che miracolosamente gli risparmiò offese di vario genere. Fece ancora non più di una decina di passi e si fermò ai piedi di una breve scalinata. Iniziò a tastarsi velocemente la giacca, poi tuffò una mano nella tasca interna della felpa e ne tirò fuori un piccolo mazzo di chiavi._

_Lei sorrise nel vederlo armeggiare con la serratura, consapevole del fatto che avrebbe potuto farla saltare con la semplice spinta di un pollice se solo lo avesse voluto. Stefan, probabilmente, non ci aveva nemmeno pensato._

_Alla fine, comunque, riuscì ad avere la meglio sul portone d'ingresso, e si infilò nell'atrio buio e silenzioso, chiudendosi diligentemente la porta alle spalle._

_Lei uscì dal riparo delle balconate sotto cui si era rifugiata, in compagnia di altre persone abbastanza pazienti da attendere la fine dell'acquazzone prima di rimettersi in marcia, e indugiò indecisa sull'orlo del marciapiede._

_La pioggia iniziò a batterle sul volto e a bagnarle i capelli ed il vestito, ma lei non ci fece caso più di tanto, lo sguardo fisso sul portone dietro il quale Stefan era sparito._

_Lo aveva cercato a lungo, e ora che lo aveva trovato non sapeva bene cosa fare, come comportarsi, cosa dirgli. Era tutto così difficile._

_Improvvisamente il rumore della pioggia cambiò impercettibilmente, e lei si accorse di avere un ombrello sopra la testa._

_Si voltò appena ed incontrò lo sguardo per metà divertito e per metà imbarazzato di un bel ragazzo che, ad occhio, non doveva avere più di vent'anni._

_«Che tempaccio, eh?», iniziò lui, spostando il proprio ombrello per essere sicuro di ripararla del tutto. L'unica risposta che ottenne fu un educato alzarsi di sopracciglia, cosa che, comunque, non sembrò affatto scoraggiarlo._

_«Stavi andando da qualche parte? Se vuoi posso accompagnarti», continuò infatti. Dopo diversi secondi di pesante silenzio, sembrò concludere che quella non era la migliore proposta da fare ad una ragazza appena incontrata per strada._

_«Oppure...», tentò di nuovo, mentre cercava di interpretare il suo sguardo. «Oppure potremmo prendere un caffè ed una fetta di torta al bar qui vicino. Sai, mentre aspetti che spiova», concluse, aggiungendo all'offerta un sorriso collaudato che ─ pensò lei, con leggera ironia ─ doveva aver fatto già capitolare diverse fanciulle, in passato._

_Erano quasi teneri quei suoi modi sfacciati ed impacciati al tempo stesso. Le ricordavano qualcuno._

_Notò che il ragazzo aveva i capelli scuri, gli occhi azzurri, e sì, davvero un bel sorriso. Decise che in fondo aveva davvero fame._

_«Perché no?», rispose allora, sorridendo a sua volta._

_*_

_Era notte fonda quando infine tornò davanti al pensionato dove alloggiava Stefan._

_La pioggia aveva smesso di cadere, ma le nubi temporalesche erano ancora ammassate sopra la sua testa, tingendo il cielo di un nero più minaccioso del normale._

_Le pallide luci dei lampioni erano troppo infrequenti per riuscire ad avere la meglio sulle ombre, ma si riflettevano testardamente nelle pozzanghere ai lati della strada, creando un piacevole e soffuso gioco di luci._

_Si chiese ─ piuttosto scioccamente, forse ─ se al di là di quelle finestre scure Stefan la stesse aspettando._

_Ma per quanto quel pensiero avesse un che di rassicurante, dovette costringersi a riconoscerlo come assolutamente irragionevole._

_In fondo era stata lei a mettere fine a tutto, e nessuno ─ né Stefan, né tanto meno lei stessa ─ si sarebbe mai aspettato che un giorno avrebbe voluto ricominciare tutto daccapo. Di nuovo._

_Era una cosa che proprio non riusciva a spiegarsi, quel continuo bisogno di tornare da lui, da quel passato che alla fine non aveva fatto altro che ferirla._

_Ci aveva provato a starne lontana e il tempo le era testimone: ore, minuti e settimane avrebbero tutti potuto raccontare delle sue giornate passate a cercare di non sentirsi incompleta, a convincersi di poter andare avanti anche per conto proprio, come già aveva fatto in passato._

_Alla fine, però, ci era ricascata._

_Era un circolo vizioso, la rielaborazione in grande stile della favola della rana e dello scorpione, una sorta di autolesionismo da senso di colpa, forse._

_Lei non lo sapeva, non lo capiva, ed in fondo non le importava._

_Attraversò la strada desolata con passi lunghi e silenziosi, i tacchi alti che non producevano nemmeno un leggero ticchettio contro l'asfalto né, pochi istanti dopo, contro il marmo degli scalini. Aprì la porta senza problemi, oltrepassò il corridoio e giunse ai piedi delle scale. Non sapeva di preciso in quale camera Stefan alloggiasse, ma immaginò che in un modo o nell'altro l'avrebbe riconosciuta._

_Continuò a salire cautamente fino al secondo piano ed esitò sul pianerottolo, fissando una porta di mogano scuro dietro la quale poteva distintamente riconoscere la presenza di qualcuno ─ se fosse davvero Stefan, però, non sapeva dirlo._

_Fece per avvicinarsi alla soglia, incerta sul da farsi, poi alzò lo sguardo per capire quanti altri piani rimanevano. Un altro soltanto, decise, ripensando all'esterno della casa, ma si accorse subito che le scale salivano ancora. L'ultima rampa era più ripida e sembrava dare sul nulla, almeno da quello che lei era in grado di vedere. Sporgendosi un po' di più sul corrimano, però, riuscì ad individuare una porta più scura, vecchia e pesante di quella alle sue spalle, quel genere di porta che di solito dà accesso al sottotetto._

_Una scintilla di genuino divertimento spazzò via quel che restava della sua incertezza, quindi riprese a salire, ora ancora più cautamente di prima._

_Scoprì che la porta non era chiusa a chiave, e quando vi entrò si trovò di fronte una stanza grande e calda, con il soffitto basso negli angoli più lontani, e grandi travi di legno scuro che si intrecciavano sul soffitto. Niente a che vedere con casa Salvatore, ovviamente, ma lei riuscì comunque a coglierci una certa somiglianza._

_Stefan era seduto sul letto, con le mani abbandonate in grembo, le spalle leggermente incurvate e gli occhi fissi su di lei. Doveva averla sentita arrivare, nonostante tutto._

_Il suo sguardo era per buona parte sorpreso e per l'altra parte confuso, ma non c'era alcuna traccia di rabbia. Non ancora, perlomeno._

_Rimasero a fissarsi per un lungo istante, prima che lui si decidesse a parlare._

_«Maria», disse solo._

_«Ciao, Alexander», rispose lei._

~*~

_CHI SIETE?_ , urla Katherine al nulla intorno a lei, continuando a cadere e cadere e cadere. Il suo grido si lascia dietro un'eco acuta, come di vetri che si infrangono sul pavimento. Nessuna risposta, però.

_Non eravamo noi._

A questo è facile arrivare. Il passo dopo è ancora più facile, ma concentrarsi ormai le richiede uno sforzo immane.

Katherine rievoca il ricordo della donna che era lei senza esserlo davvero, e dell'uomo che per lei era Stefan ma che in realtà non lo era. Lascia da parte per un attimo quei doppelgänger perseguitati da fantasmi troppo spaventosamente simili ai loro, e ripensa ai dettagli. Alle strade bagnate di pioggia, alle scritte sui cartelli, al ragazzo che l'aveva portata in una pasticceria lì vicino ( _il ragazzo che mi ricordava Damon. Ma l'altra me non conosceva Damon. E io volevo affondargli le zanne nel collo. Ma l'altra me non era un vampiro_ ), al giornale abbandonato sul letto di Stefan ( _ma non era Stefan. E la sua stanza non poteva ricordarmi casa Salvatore, perché l'altra me non ha mai conosciuto né casa Salvatore né Stefan._ )

Firenze, 14 ottobre 2045. Così c'era scritto sotto il titolo del giornale.

_Non ha senso._

Non ha davvero alcun senso.

_Chi siete?_ , domanda ancora Katherine, questa volta sussurrando.

_Chi potremmo essere_ , risponde il nulla.

~*~

 

_La stanza era completamente bianca: bianche le tende, bianche le lenzuola, bianchi i muri e il pavimento di marmo, bianco il costoso arredamento italiano. Quando era inondata di sole come in quel momento, quella stanza dava la sensazione di risplendere di luce propria, e in inverno, con la neve ad imbiancare anche il paesaggio al di fuori dalla finestra, sembrava quasi di trovarsi in un luogo magico, in una di quelle miniature fantasiose prese dalle pagine di un manoscritto._

_Fu proprio la troppa luce a svegliarla. Sbadigliando si girò su un fianco, poi riaffondò la testa nel cuscino e rimase ad osservare in silenzio l'uomo che le dormiva accanto. Nella luce dorata della mattina i suoi capelli sembravano più biondi del solito, e il suo profilo squadrato molto più morbido. La ruga di preoccupazione che di solito gli attraversava la fronte era sparita, facendolo sembrare molto più giovane della sua età, quando di solito dava l'impressione di essere molto più vecchio._

_Lei gli accarezzò una guancia sorridendo, intenerita ed innamorata. Era una bella sensazione, si sentiva bene. Si sentiva a casa._

_Stefan reagì alla carezza con un mugolio basso, segno che non era ancora sveglio, ma che forse, se lei avesse insistito con gentilezza, avrebbe potuto prendere in considerazione l'idea di svegliarsi presto._

_Allora, e sempre sorridendo, lei fece scivolare la punta delle dita lungo il suo petto nudo, accarezzando le cicatrici lasciate da vecchi combattimenti, indugiando su ognuna di esse per ridisegnarne il bordo frastagliato, opera probabilmente di qualche soldato improvvisato chirurgo sul campo di battaglia._

_Continuò a sfiorargli il petto a lungo, ricalcando ogni suo muscolo, mentre la sua mano si spostava sempre più verso il basso, e quando finalmente raggiunse il suo sesso non fu sorpresa di sentirlo già duro sotto le dita. Lo accarezzò comunque, con la stessa lentezza con cui lo aveva accarezzato fino a quel momento, ed intanto continuò ad osservare il volto di lui, ora addolcito da un'espressione di piacere._

_Aspettò fino a sentire il suo respiro farsi più veloce sotto il suo tocco, poi scostò le lenzuola con un gesto della mano e con un elegante volteggio si posizionò sopra di lui, premendo le mani sul suo petto e spingendosi contro la sua erezione fino a sentirla fino in fondo dentro di sé._

_Faceva l'amore con lui come aveva fatto l'amore con tanti altri uomini in passato, ma con Stefan non lo faceva per denaro o per gioielli preziosi, né per ricatto o per favori personali; con Stefan era una questione di amore e non di interesse._

_Ogni sua spinta, ogni sua carezza, ogni suo bacio riuscivano a farla tremare e bruciare di un piacere dal sapore antico, dolce, quasi nostalgico. Ogni volta che la toccava era come se la toccasse allo stesso tempo per la prima e l'ultima volta, e nulla, assolutamente nulla nella sua vita l'aveva mai fatta sentire tanto viva prima di quel momento._

_Quando finirono lei scivolò di lato, ma adagiò la testa sulla sua spalla, e con una mano continuò ad accarezzargli il petto. Il sole continuava ad avvolgerli nel suo abbraccio caldo, asciugando il sudore sui loro corpi nudi._

_«Mi mancherete, contessa», sospirò lui dopo un po', mentre giocava con i suoi riccioli bruni. «L'idea di non vedervi per mesi, forse per anni, mi spezza il cuore come niente, fino ad ora, è mai riuscito a fare.»_

_Nel parlare Stefan si voltò a lanciare un'occhiata verso l'altro lato della stanza, e lei seguì il suo sguardo. Per qualche momento entrambi rimasero a fissare la tunica accuratamente ripiegata su una delle sedie. Ironicamente anche quell'indumento era bianco, eccetto per la croce rossa che spiccava all'altezza del petto. Accanto ad essa la cotta metallica, fatta lucidare appena il giorno prima, riluceva sotto i raggi diretti del sole, e l'elmo, ancora più splendente, sembrava fissarli con aria minacciosa dal pavimento._

_«Dovete proprio andare?», domandò lei, pur conoscendo la risposta._

_«È mio dovere. Tutti i nobili stanno rispondendo all'appello del Santo Padre, la mia famiglia non può tirarsi indietro senza perdere il proprio onore», ribatté infatti lui._

_«Perdere il proprio onore per una guerra di mercanti?», chiese lei, facendo schioccare le labbra in segno di disprezzo._

_«Per una guerra santa», la corresse Stefan, senza troppa enfasi._

_«Non ci credete più di quanto ci creda io. Non dopo l'ultima crociata.»_

_«Eppure devo partire. E lasciare voi, la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata», mormorò lui, baciandole la fronte._

_«Dovete proprio?», domandò ancora lei, affondandogli senza accorgersene le unghie nella pelle._

_E questa volta lui esitò parecchio prima di rispondere._

__

 

_*_

_Correvano nella notte, i loro mantelli strattonati dal gelido vento invernale, i pesanti stivali di cuoio che affondavano nella neve rendendo sempre più difficile ogni nuovo passo, i respiri affannati congelati in nuvolette bianche che aleggiavano davanti ai loro volti arrossati._

_«Corri!», urlò Stefan._

_E lei cercò di fare del suo meglio, tenendosi ben aggrappata al braccio di lui e stringendosi le lunghe gonne con una mano talmente ghiacciata da dare l'impressione di bruciare, le punte delle dita ormai blu e del tutto insensibili a causa del freddo._

_La strada non si vedeva più da ore e il mondo non era altro che un'immensa pianura coperta di un manto che appariva grigio ed ostile; la bufera intanto continuava a diventare più forte, avvolgendoli in un abbraccio freddo e minaccioso. Non c'era luna in cielo e le uniche luci erano dietro di loro: torce, tante torce. Ed intorno a quelle torce c'erano armi brandite da soldati furiosi, che gridavano ingiurie crudeli che il vento portava fino a loro come per deriderli._

_«Ce la possiamo fare, Sarah! C'è una baita qui vicino, ben nascosta dal lato della montagna. Dobbiamo solo riuscire a raggiungerla, poi saremo al sicuro!», continuò ad urlare Stefan, forse per motivarla._

_Ma lei era stanca, lui anche, e i soldati erano sempre più vicini. Inciampò una volta e lui la rimise in piedi, una seconda mise in serio pericolo l'equilibrio di entrambi, la terza li trascinò tutti e due a terra, tra la neve soffice e mortale._

_Stefan provò a rialzarsi, ma le sue braccia erano ormai deboli, le gambe distrutte dalla fatica. Nessuno dei due aveva più fiato. Le urla del vento si fecero più acute, quelle degli uomini vittoriose e terribili. Le luci erano sempre più vicine._

_«Mi dispiace, Francis», singhiozzò lei. «Mi dispiace, è solo colpa mia. Non avrei mai dovuto convincervi a disertare, non avrei dovuto─»_

_Il sibilo insidioso di una freccia, un'esclamazione soffocata, poi Stefan si accasciò di nuovo a terra. Lei urlò vedendo il sangue spargersi sulla neve. Urlò e urlò e urlò, mentre i soldati li raggiungevano e formavano un cerchio scuro tutto intorno a loro. Per un attimo fu silenzio, poi uno sputo ad insozzarle la faccia, il frusciare di una spada estratta velocemente dal suo fodero, un ultimo grido pieno di dolore e rabbia, infine il buio._

~*~

Il ticchettio dell'orologio è un po' più veloce, adesso, ma sempre molto lontano. Katherine si concentra di nuovo su quello, tentando di dimenticare l'eco delle sue stesse urla, e soprattutto il dolore straziante per la perdita di Stefan.

_Non era Stefan, non è Stefan, non ero io, sono io adesso, solo adesso, non è Stefan, non lo era, non era lui, siamo vivi, noi siamo vivi, CHI ERANO LORO?_

_Chi siamo stati_ , ribatte il nulla, semplicemente.

~*~

Adesso può vederli.

Cadono insieme a lei, cadono insieme al cielo e alle stelle. Uomini e donne identici tra loro, ma vestiti con abiti di tante fogge diverse e con i capelli acconciati in pettinature altrettanto differenti. Cadono anche loro verso l'abisso, forse sono già caduti, forse stanno ancora cadendo.

Forse il destino dei doppelgänger è continuare a cadere per sempre, cristallizzati in quel momento senza fine prima dell'impatto, incapaci di morire davvero. Sospesi per l'eternità in quel limbo senza colore, legati alla vita da un filo rosso che parte dalle dita intrecciate di Silas ed Amara e si dipana poi attraverso i secoli e verso la fine dei tempi, verso gli ultimi di loro che porteranno avanti quella maledizione.

_Promessa._

Sono loro a sussurrare quella parola, proprio come sono stati loro a rispondere alle sue domande. È una bella parola e l'idea che suggerisce è molto più gradevole di quella che Katherine considera la realtà: la promessa di un amore destinato a compiersi verso la tragica realtà della vita destinata ad interferire. Come possono loro credere davvero che─

_Noi._

Katherine scuote la testa. No, lei non è una di loro. Non ancora. Ma lo sta diventando. Abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, ed eccola lì la sua condanna: il filo rosso, sottile come seta, resistente come acciaio, indissolubilmente legato al suo anulare, come un macabro anello nuziale di una tragedia già scritta.

_NO_ , urla Katherine. _NO, NO, NO, NO._

_STEFAN._

_STEFAN_ , urla ancora. E prima che il panico abbia la meglio su di lei, Katherine realizza qualcosa di importante: quel filo rosso non la lega soltanto a quell'assurda storia e a quei malinconici fantasmi, ma anche a Stefan stesso. Allora trova la forza di muoversi, di uscire dalla paralisi di quell'incantesimo fatto di paura, e afferra il filo con entrambe le mani.

E lui è lì, ovviamente. Non sa come fa a riconoscerlo da tutti gli altri, ma sa che è _lui_ non appena lo vede. _È sempre stato Stefan_ , per lei.

_Stefan_ , lo chiama ridendo, e sente lacrime di sollievo salirle agli occhi. Se lui è lì con lei allora tutto questo non può essere così male. Se l'eternità è una continua caduta tra le sue braccia, allora forse si può fare.

Tende una mano verso di lui, e Stefan si allunga a sua volta per afferrarla. Sorride come sorrideva tanti anni fa, quando ancora non aveva sofferto a causa sua. È il più bel sorriso che Katherine abbia mai visto.

Solo alla fine, quando le loro mani infine si intrecciano l'una all'altra, Katherine nota l'altro filo. Quello che, partendo dall'altra mano di lui ─ la mano che non stringe la sua ─ si allunga verso l'alto e verso un'altra mano sottile, tanto simile alla propria. La mano di Elena.

È troppo tardi, però.

La caduta finisce, e tutti e tre insieme toccano terra.

~*~

Cade.

Per un attimo ha l'impressione ( _un ricordo sfumato, come l'ombra di un sogno_ ) che cadrà per sempre. Ma è un pensiero sciocco, ovviamente. Il materasso sotto di lei l'accoglie ben presto con un sonoro scricchiolio, e Stefan ride, facendosi trascinare sopra di lei. Ha i capelli in disordine e segni di morsi su una spalla. Gli è rimasto addosso il profumo di Katherine, così come il marchio dei suoi baci. Ma su di lui spariranno in fretta.

«Mordimi», gli mormora allora Katherine sulle labbra.

Il sorriso di Stefan sparisce immediatamente, e il vampiro sgrana appena gli occhi, sorpreso e allarmato.

«Non puoi avermelo chiesto per davvero», ribatte dopo un istante, fissandola accigliato.

«Sì, invece. Voglio che tu mi morda, Stefan.»

«Pensavo che gli istinti suicidi ti fossero passati.»

«Pensavo che la storia dello squartatore l'avessi superata.»

Stefan chiude gli occhi per qualche momento, inspirando a fondo come per convincersi a calmarsi e a non reagire con un commento poco educato.

«Katherine, stai giocando con il fuoco», l'avverte infine. Lei sorride.

«So che lo vuoi anche tu», sussurra Katherine, attirandolo ancora più vicino a sé. «Ricordi com'era quando eri tu l'essere umano e io il vampiro? Ricordi quella sensazione, quando i miei denti penetravano nella tua pelle mentre tu penetravi dentro di me, e ad ogni spinta sentivi il sangue scorrerti sul petto e poi la mia bocca succhiarlo via? Ricordi come il dolore era tanto simile al piacere da non riuscire più a distinguerli l'uno dall'altro? Ricordi?»

Ricorda. Katherine non ha bisogno di sentirglielo dire perché la risposta è scritta nel modo in cui il corpo di lui preme contro il suo, negli occhi ora più cupi di Stefan, nel modo in cui si lecca piano le labbra.

«Finirebbe male, Katherine», si oppone ancora lui. E nonostante tutto Katherine ama quella sua esitazione, il suo preoccuparsi di farle male, l'inutile e romantico istinto di protezione che, nonostante tutto, ancora prova verso di lei.

«Fallo», lo invita di nuovo, sollevando il mento per offrirgli il collo e avvicinandogli ancora di più il volto alla propria gola indifesa. Non sa perché in questo momento le sembra così importante che lui beva da lei come tante volte ha fatto lei in passato, ma sa che è qualcosa che necessita di fare, sa che è quello che vogliono entrambi, sa che è la cosa giusta.

Rabbrividisce quando Stefan le lecca il collo, la sua lingua calda come una carezza umida, e rabbrividisce ancora quando lui sospira, e il suo respiro le si raffredda sulla pelle. Sente i suoi canini allungarsi, esitare contro di lei, freddi e duri e spietati, per poi affondare pianissimo, stringendo senza squarciare, mordendo senza spillare sangue, non ancora.

« _Fallo_ », sussurra ancora Katherine, e un attimo dopo sente la sua pelle lacerarsi come la buccia di una pesca e il sangue bollente riversarsi sul suo collo, subito catturato dalla bocca avida di Stefan, che si chiude su di lei con uno scatto di improvvisa violenza.

Katherine geme forte e si aggrappa con forza alle spalle di Stefan, tanto da incidergli le mezzelune delle unghie nella carne, poi chiude gli occhi per assaporare meglio il momento: la solidità del corpo di Stefan contro il suo, i loro respiri ansanti, i sospiri e i gemiti mischiati insieme.

Sente il braccio di Stefan scivolarle intorno alla vita, e un attimo dopo la sua mano premuta sulla schiena la solleva per stringerla più vicina a sé. Allora divincola un braccio e con una mano cerca di raggiungere i suoi jeans, di cui trova ormai intollerabile la ruvidezza contro le proprie gambe nude, ma tentare di strapparglieli di dosso è più difficile del previsto, senza una forza soprannaturale a cui fare ricorso. Dannati bottoni.

È a quel punto che sente altre due mani scivolare lungo i fianchi nudi di Stefan fino all'allacciatura dei suoi pantaloni, sfiorando così anche le sue dita impacciate.

«Lascia che ti aiuti», sussurra Elena, e Katherine spalanca gli occhi solo per trovarsi a fissarli dritti in quelli della sua doppelgänger.

«Cosa─», farfuglia Katherine, ma poi sente Stefan riderle contro il collo, ed anche Elena sta sorridendo, un sorriso dolce, quasi compassionevole.

«Lui è legato anche a me», spiega Elena. «È mio quanto tuo.»

«Non posso dire di esserne dispiaciuto», commenta Stefan, con un sorriso, mentre le lecca via le ultime gocce di sangue dal collo.

«No», protesta Katherine, furiosa, spingendo via Stefan per trovarsi faccia a faccia con la sua doppelgänger. «No. Non condivido nemmeno la mia spazzola per capelli, e di sicuro non condivido _lui._ »

_E soprattutto non con te_ , è quello che non dice. Non che ci sia bisogno di esprimerlo ad alta voce quel pensiero. La odia. Non è semplice invidia per il fatto che lei ora ha la forza e l'eterna giovinezza che a lei sono state tolte proprio dalla sua mano, è odio freddo, misurato, granitico. La odia per tanti motivi, e Stefan è quello principale.

_Stefan è mio._

Inginocchiata sul materasso, con il vestito tirato su fin quasi intorno alla vita e sempre con quel sorriso dolce a piegarle le labbra, Elena scuote appena la testa, quasi l'avesse udita.

«La tua occasione è stata tanto tempo fa, Katherine, e te la sei lasciata scappare. Il destino ha fatto del suo meglio, ma tu hai deciso di voltargli le spalle. La tua storia è finita», spiega Elena, e per sottolineare le sue parole si allunga in avanti, verso Stefan che ora è seduto tra di loro, e lo abbraccia intorno alla vita, posando il mento sulla sua spalla. «Ora è il nostro turno, Katherine. Ma possiamo condividerlo un'ultima volta, se vuoi. Come regalo di addio.»

Katherine scuote la testa e volge lo sguardo su Stefan, che però si rifiuta di incontrarlo, limitandosi a fissare il vuoto mentre accarezza distrattamente il polso di Elena.

«Stefan», lo richiama lei allora, ricacciando orgogliosamente indietro le lacrime di rabbia che sente bruciarle sotto le palpebre. «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa tra noi in passato, tu sei il mio vero amore. Deve pur valere qualcosa, questo», prova a convincerlo.

Stefan rialza il volto e la guarda piegando appena la testa di lato. Ora ha anche lui quel sorriso comprensivo che sembra lo specchio di quello di Elena.

«E tu sei stata il mio primo amore, Katherine. Anche questo valeva qualcosa, probabilmente», risponde.

A Katherine non sfugge l'uso del passato. E non le sfugge nemmeno ciò che lui sta sottintendo senza dire, forse per salvarle quel briciolo di dignità che le rimane: lei è stata il suo primo amore, ma il suo _vero_ amore è Elena. Katherine ha perso.

Li guarda per qualche istante: entrambi mezzi nudi su quel letto in cui tutti e tre hanno dormito nel corso del tempo, poi tenta di vedere sé stessa attraverso i loro occhi, anche lei mezza nuda su quel letto, con un morso sul collo e odore di sangue addosso. Pensa ad un orologio che ticchetta in lontananza, e all'improvviso una terribile sensazione di fatalità le provoca brividi freddi in tutto il corpo. Deve fare qualcosa, e deve farla presto perché il tempo sta finendo e presto inizierà a cadere. Non sa cosa significa, ma sa che è così.

Allora si mette anche lei in ginocchio sul letto e posa le mani sul petto di Stefan per tenersi in equilibrio, mentre avvicina il volto al suo per sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie. Elena è lì, accanto a loro, così vicina che i loro respiri si intrecciano nello sfiorare la pelle di Stefan.

«Un ultimo giro di giostra, allora», mormora Katherine, sorridendo appena. «Non saprei immaginare un addio migliore.»

Stefan le sorride a sua volta sulle labbra. Elena ride. Katherine li guarda entrambi da sotto le ciglia, ma già non sorride più.

*

Un po' di curiosità in fondo Katherine ce l'ha sempre avuta. Non tanto per Elena in sé ─ non le è mai piaciuta, a prescindere dal furto di Stefan ─ quanto per l'idea del suo corpo, identico al proprio. L'idea di toccarlo, di provocargli piacere, di guardarlo in preda all'orgasmo, bastava a farle sentire un gradevole tepore tra le gambe.

E infatti per qualche momento si limita ad osservare, con muta fascinazione, Elena gemere e sospirare sotto le mani di Stefan, inarcarsi contro di lui fino a premere i seni tondi e turgidi contro il suo petto muscoloso. La osserva accarezzargli la schiena proprio come ha fatto lei tante altre volte in passato, e sorride nel vederla spalancare le labbra umide in un un grido senza voce, quando le dita di Stefan prendono a scivolare lentamente dentro e fuori di lei.

Guardarli in quel modo è più che abbastanza per eccitarla, ma Katherine è sempre stata egoista con tutto, in particolar modo con il piacere. E allora si fa avanti anche lei, esigendo le attenzioni di entrambi senza andare troppo per il sottile. Scivola di fianco ad Elena, stendendosi accanto a lei, poi allunga una mano fino alla nuca di Stefan e lo attira verso di sé per reclamare le sue labbra.

Lo bacia a lungo, accarezzandogli la lingua con la propria, massaggiandogli il collo e le spalle, ed intanto ascolta Elena continuare ad ansimare sempre più velocemente, mentre Stefan la porta sempre più vicina all'orgasmo. Immaginare, _ricordare_ quella sensazione e sentire la propria reazione dalle labbra di Elena ha un qualcosa di magico.

Quando Elena viene, con un sospiro soffocato, Katherine interrompe il bacio, s'impadronisce della mano che Stefan ha usato per darle piacere e se la porta alla bocca. Esita un attimo, aspettando che entrambi i loro sguardi si posino su di lei, poi inizia a succhiargli lentamente le dita, mordendogliele appena, godendo dell'espressione ormai al limite della sofferenza di Stefan.

Elena, sempre più altruista di lei, si solleva sulle ginocchia e si sposta di lato, posizionandosi dietro il vampiro e a cavalcioni delle gambe di Katherine. Un brevissimo sguardo d'intesa passa tra le due, poi Katherine posa le mani sul petto di Stefan ed Elena sulle sue spalle, ed insieme lo spingono contro il materasso. Entrambe preferiscono stare sopra, a quanto pare.

Senza alcun bisogno di mettersi d'accordo, Elena scivola in basso, tra le gambe di Stefan, a stuzzicargli con le labbra il membro già duro ed eretto, mentre Katherine, con un ghigno malizioso, s'impossessa di nuovo delle mani di Stefan e le guida intorno ai suoi fianchi. Lui capisce immediatamente le sue intenzioni e la tira verso di sé, fino a quando le ginocchia di Katherine non premono sul cuscino ai lati del suo volto. Sempre sorridendo, lei gli prende ancora il viso tra le mani e lo guida tra le sue cosce divaricate, fino a sentire la sua lingua accarezzarle il sesso umido e caldo.

E se le carezze della sua bocca sono lente e delicate, quelle delle sue mani sono molto più violente e possessive, e Katherine rabbrividisce quando le sente scivolare dai fianchi fino alle natiche per afferrarle con forza, affondando le dita così a fondo nella pelle da lasciare segni rossi che entrambi sanno si trasformeranno presto in lividi. E anche quelli resteranno, su di lei. A Katherine i marchi sono sempre piaciuti.

Un attimo prima di venire a sua volta, sente un mugolio di disappunto sfuggire dalle labbra di Stefan, e subito dopo, avvertendo le mani calde di Elena accarezzarle i seni mentre la vampira l'abbraccia da dietro, capisce immediatamente il perché.

L'orgasmo la travolge mentre le labbra di Elena le premono contro un orecchio, e Katherine non riesce a dare nessun senso compiuto alle parole che le vengono sussurrate ─ è tutto troppo offuscato, adesso, non si dovrebbe mai parlare mentre si fa sesso ─ ma intuisce il senso generale dell'offerta della sua doppelgänger, quindi si lascia trascinare all'indietro da lei, mentre le mani di Stefan assecondano il movimento sostenendole le gambe.

Elena l'aiuta a trovare la posizione giusta, e l'istante successivo Stefan la penetra con uno scatto secco. Le sue spinte sono veloci e quasi rabbiose. È questa la cosa che ama più di tutte: vedere, sentire e percepire il bisogno che ha di lei, in quel momento come forse mai prima di allora, come se niente al mondo fosse altrettanto importante, non Elena, ancora lì accanto a loro, non il passato, lontano come la luna, e nemmeno il futuro, altra incognita silenziosa. Soltanto quel desiderio ─ che ormai sanno essere atavico ─ dell'una verso l'altro e viceversa, e niente, assolutamente niente a frapporsi tra di loro.

E se è questo momento che l'universo tenta di proteggere replicandolo all'infinito, be', Katherine davvero non può biasimarlo.

~*~

È di nuovo buio e Katherine sta di nuovo cadendo.

Anche Stefan ed Elena cadono, ma loro cadono abbracciati, il filo rosso intrecciato non più soltanto intorno alle loro mani, ma avvolto tutt'intorno ai loro corpi come un sottile bozzolo sanguigno. Katherine, invece, cade da sola.

_Non è giusto._

Elena apre gli occhi e la fissa, il volto premuto tra il collo e la spalla di Stefan.

«Io e Stefan siamo gli ultimi doppelgänger, Katherine. L'ultima possibilità di mantenere la promessa. E abbiamo tutta l'eternità per farlo», spiega, e le stelle si illuminano un po' di più alle sue parole, pulsando piano come per darle ragione.

_Sono anche io una doppelgänger!_ , protesta Katherine, rabbiosa.

«Sì, ma tu stai morendo», replica Stefan.

Katherine rimane in silenzio. Ora sta piangendo davvero. E non le importa.

_Quindi voi due vi prendete il lieto fine, è questo che state cercando di dirmi?_ , quasi un urlo, il suo.

Ma Stefan scuote la testa, ed Elena sorride in un modo così triste da spezzare il cuore.

«Non ci sarà nessun lieto fine, Katherine. Non credi che almeno questo dovremmo averlo imparato, a questo punto?», risponde.

~*~

Quando si risveglia scopre che alla fine della caduta non c'è Stefan: c'è Elena che le parla di perdono e di buoni sentimenti. E Katherine pensa a notti senza fine, a maledizioni e promesse, a destini in attesa di compiersi e fili rossi legati alle dita. Pensa a tutto questo senza sapere perché, senza ricordare nulla, quindi incolpa le droghe con cui l'hanno sedata.

Non appena recupera un po' di lucidità si ritrova invece a pensare a Stefan, a Nadia, ad una fine sempre più vicina. E allora le torna in mente il piano, e agisce senza più pensare. Recita la formula con naturalezza, e sorride tra sé davanti all'espressione confusa e sorpresa di Elena.

_Peggio per te, tesoro_ , pensa.

Se c'è qualcosa che tutti loro dovrebbero avere imparato, a questo punto, è che Katherine Pierce non ha mai lasciato a nessuno, tanto meno al destino, la libertà di scegliere cosa fare di lei.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ─ Per quanto riguarda il secondo “flashback” (che rimanda alla quarta crociata, sì), i disertori, soprattutto nobili, raramente venivano puniti con la morte (ovvero solo quando vi si accompagnava l'accusa di tradimento), molto più facile che venissero semplicemente multati, ma immaginando che Francis sia stato ripudiato dalla sua famiglia e buttato quindi sulla strada, mi sembra credibile che abbia finito per mettersi in guai più grossi di lui. Insomma, avevo bisogno di drama e drama fu.  
> ─ Per quanto riguarda invece la questione dei doppelgänger, be', non si è ancora capito se per esistere devono seguire la loro linea di sangue originaria o se spuntano fuori ogni tot di tempo a prescindere, ma io propendo per la prima opzione per due motivi: 1) ha più senso, 2) il fatto che Elena sia una discendente delle Petrova sembra confermare la teoria. Stando così le cose, quindi, almeno la linea delle Petrova è estinta (a meno che non venga fuori che Isobel aveva un/a altro/a figlio/a da qualche parte), per i Salvatore dovrebbe essere lo stesso, o perlomeno, il ramo principale della famiglia è bello che andato insieme a Zack nella s1, e anche se così non fosse spero che l'universo non sia così stronzo da continuare a creare un solo doppelgänger senza l'altro, che già mi sembrano abbastanza sfigati così come sono.


End file.
